Recently, occasions in which so-called wide-field videos, such as videos produced at wide angles of view (e.g., videos captured at wide angles, panoramic videos, whole-sky videos, entire-celestial-sphere videos, free view point videos, game content, and the like) or videos whose angles of view have been widened to be quasi-wide angles (externally inserted images and mosaic images), are viewed on wide screens at wide viewing angles are increasing. A viewer can view an area of a screen that he or she wants to see by scrolling to or zooming in on the area using a controller, for example, a mouse, a remote controller, or the like in an interactive manner. However, for example, when a plurality of viewers view a video 2 displayed on a large screen as illustrated in FIG. 55, and one (a viewer P1) of them operates a controller 4 to scroll or zoom in on the video, it is difficult for the other viewers (viewers P2 to P4) who are not operating the controller 4 to anticipate a motion of the video, which may cause video motion sickness.
With regard to this, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for reducing video motion sickness of a viewer by displaying a video in which a motion displayed on a small screen of a controller is relatively suppressed on a large screen display when a view point is changed through an interactive operation. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology for reducing video motion sickness by lowering quality of a whole video on the basis of motion information of the video.
Conversely, Non-Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a system in which a projector projects a video on a plurality of planes to display the video in a mode in which a wide-field video is viewed at a wide viewing angle on a large screen. In addition, Non-Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology for converting a video which is practically captured at a narrow angle of view into a video with a quasi-wide angle of view using information of a motion or the like. If a video is displayed at a wide viewing angle on a large screen as described above, viewers can get a feeling of immersion from the video.